Tired
by Dona Ana
Summary: - Eu estou cansado Lily. - Cansado de que? - De você.


- Eu estou _cansado_ Lily.

- Cansado de que James? Mal começamos a trabalhar. – Disse Lily, erguendo os olhos do pergaminho que continha o último relatório elaborado por Remus.

- Disso. De tudo. Eu me cansei do que você faz comigo. Cansei de fazer tudo por você e você não notar. Eu cansei de _você_ Lily. – James disse, sua voz sem emoção.

Lily não era capaz de acreditar em James. O maroto havia mudado. Não era mais arrogante e prepotente como no 5 º ano. Ele havia amadurecido, e sua nomeação para monitor-chefe era prova disso.

E, ao contrário do que James talvez pensasse, Lily havia notado isso. E também, havia notado como ele estava alto e com o corpo definido devido aos muitos treinos de quadribol. Como ele conseguia dar conta dos deveres, dos treinos e de seu trabalho na monitoria, era um completo mistério para Lily.

E ela havia notado principalmente sua determinação e sua dedicação aos amigos – principalmente Remus.

Não era segredo para Lily que Remus era um lobisomem, por mais que ela nunca tenha compartilhado este fato com qualquer pessoa, nem com o lobisomem em questão. E é claro que ela havia reparado que James sempre estava na enfermaria durante a lua cheia, juntamente com Sirius, Remus e Pedro.

E por mais que ela soubesse que James esteve com Remus durante sua transformação e isso a preocupasse, ela sentia orgulho de James.

Lily também havia notado que seu tom de voz mudava enquanto ele falava com ela, se tornando grave e amoroso; como ele sempre prestava atenção as suas palavras e sorria feliz quando ela olhava para ele, fosse durante um encontro de olhares à mesa da Grifinória no salão principal na hora do almoço ou quando estavam fazendo a ronda pelos corredores do castelo e ela o olhava furtivamente.

E ela não podia negar que nos últimos dias seu coração batia acelerado sempre que ele se sentava ao seu lado ou como seu estômago se contraía sempre que ela pensava que eles ficariam sozinhos até tarde na sala dos monitores-chefes – exatamente como acontecia agora.

Todos estes sentimentos eram novos para ela, e a deixavam confusa; ela não sabia mais como agir perto dele, por isso nesses últimos dias respondia apenas as perguntas diretas de James, e evitava qualquer contato com ele.

Lily queria colocar seus sentimentos no lugar e ter certeza de que estava apaixonada por ele, para que não fizesse nada precipitado e acabasse com a frágil amizade que eles haviam construído.

Entretanto, ela não esperava ter de lidar com isso naquela noite.

- Você se cansou de mim James?

James não pode evitar o calor que preenchia seu peito sempre que Lily chamava-o de James. Por mais que tudo que ele havia dito fosse mentira, ele não queria impor sua presença a Lily quando isso a incomodava tanto. Apenas agora ele foi capaz de entender isso.

Lily não o amava, e _jamais _o amaria.

Então James chegou à conclusão de que deveria deixá-la livre. Livre para seguir seu caminho com um homem que realmente a merecesse. Mas isso ainda doía. Entretanto, ele fora capaz de perceber o quanto a amizade de ambos havia ruído nessa última semana. Lily não olhava mais em seus olhos e mal conversava com ele.

E ele se cansou de pressioná-la.

Entrementes, Lily percebeu que essa simples frase fez com que um pedaço do seu coração se desprendesse dela e se perdesse no vazio.

Porque ela havia notado que _não poderia_ viver sem James.

- Eu sei que você não me ama, e eu estou cansado de tentar lhe forçar a isto. Eu quero que você seja feliz Lily, mesmo que eu tenha que me afastar de você para isso. Eu estou cansado de vê-la olhando para mim preocupada, com medo de me magoar pedindo para que me afaste de você para sempre.

Os verdes encaravam os avelãs. Lily sentiu um nó em sua garganta e seus olhos ficarem úmidos.

- James, eu...

- Não se preocupe Lily. Você sempre terá a parte de mim que precisar. Apesar do que acontecer, serei sempre seu amigo. – E deu um sorriso fraco, que não chegava aos olhos.

Nesse momento, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer silenciosamente pelo rosto de Lily, pois James se levantou e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Ele não olhava para ela; não queria que se sentisse culpada.

James estava com a mão na maçaneta. Lily sabia que se ele passasse por aquela porta, tudo terminaria.

Ele sentiu uma mão na sua. Não se atreveu a olhá-la.

- James.

Ele sabia que jamais deixaria de atender a um chamado seu. Então se virou.

- Eu noto como você sorri diferente quando esta com seus amigos. Eu noto a timidez que toma conta de você quando é elogiado. Eu noto como você me defende e como seu olhar se torna amoroso quando você me olha. Mas apenas hoje, agora, fui capaz de notar uma coisa.

- O que Lily?

- Que eu te amo James. – E, dizendo isso, ela o beijou.

E foram capazes de notar, juntos, que suas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente. Que seus corações batiam acelerados no mesmo ritmo. E o mais importante:

Que um não poderia viver um sem o outro.


End file.
